Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to generating a playlist of clips of a lecture based on user activities performed during the lecture.
Description of the Related Art
Students often share similar mental models, patterns, and behaviors when studying, regardless of the subject they are studying or the level at which they are studying. A primary challenge for students is filtering the content presented to them in order to focus on critical components. Many students adopt a process referred to as the “study funnel,” which involves capturing content, strategizing, reducing the content, organizing it, practicing it, and assessing themselves. The capture stage typically includes taking lecture notes and reading textbooks or other course materials, in which the student takes an initial pass at filtering and/or tagging based on perceived importance of the concepts. During the strategizing stage, the student identifies content to study (e.g., to prepare for an upcoming examination). In the organizing stage, the student further reduces, summarizes, and categorizes content, for example by making a study guide or outline of the content selected in the strategizing stage. The practice stage involves reviewing the organized content, often focusing on memorizing a small subset of the content for which the student's understanding is weak. Finally, during the assessment stage, the student may engage in formal assessment to gauge the student's recall and retrieval of the content. The student may repeat stages in the study funnel, re-prioritizing the content or refocusing on challenging concepts.
Education platforms provide students with access to a wide range of collaborative tools and solutions that are rapidly changing the way courses are taught and delivered. As traditional courses are shifting from a static textbook-centric model to a connected one where related, personalized, and other social-based content activities are being aggregated dynamically within the core academic material, it becomes strategic for education publishing platforms to be able to address students' study habits at all stages of the study process. However, while current education platforms assist students in the later stages of the study process, existing platforms do not address all stages of the study funnel. In particular, existing education platforms do not adequately integrate students' processes for capturing and filtering information during lectures, and therefore do not provide an integrated study environment.